matchboxfandomcom-20200222-history
World Class
World Class is an authentically detailed limited series of collector issues of some of the worlds finest sports and exotic cars. The''' Premier''' line is similar line of collector cars which replaced the World Class Series. The cars are sports cars detailed with rubber tires. World Class was released between 1989 and 1995 and Premier for the rest of the 1990s and some after 2000. The following is a list of the World Class and Premire Series of cars: World Class 1989 Series I File:Porsche 928 WCgry.JPG|Porsche 928 File:Ferrari 308 WCrd.JPG|Ferrari 308 GTB File:Mercedes Benz 500 WCwtL.JPG|Mercedes 500 SEC File:Lamborghini Countach WCyl.JPG|Lamborghini Countach File:Ferrari Testarossa WCred.JPG|Ferrari Testarossa File:Porsche 959 WC.JPG|Porsche 959 File:Porsche 944 WCl.JPG|Porsche 944 Image:Image Not Available.jpg|1987 Corvette - Blue 1990 Series II File:BMW M1 WCl.JPG|BMW M1 File:Jaguar XK 120 WCWht.JPG|Jaguar XK 120 File:Rolls Royce Silver Cloud WC.JPG|Rolls Royce Silver Cloud File:Cadillac Allante WCgry.JPG|Cadillac Allante File:T-Bird Turbo Coupe WCgry.JPG|T-Bird Turbo Coupe File:Lincoln Town Car WCblkL.JPG|Lincoln Town Car File:Corvette Grand Sport WCred2.JPG|Corvette Grand Sport Image:Image Not Available.jpg|Ferrari F40 - Red 1991 Series III File:1962 Corvette WCtrq.JPG|1962 Corvette File:Ferrari Testarossa WCwht.JPG|Ferrari Testarossa File:Mercedes 500SL Convertible.JPG|Mercedes 500SL Convertible File:Nissan 300 ZX WCred.JPG|Nissan 300ZX Image:Image Not Available.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette - Orange 20161209_233157_resized.jpg|Lamborghini Countach LP500S chevy.jpg|1957 Chevy - Red Matchbox-world-class-porsche-935-race-car.jpg|Racing Porsche - Yellow 1992 File:Corvette T Roof WCblu.JPG|Corvette T-Roof File:Racing Porsche WCwht.JPG|Racing Porsche File:Ferrari F40 WCyel.JPG|Ferrari F40 File:Lamborghini Diablo WCred.JPG|Lamborghini Diablo Image:Image Not Available.jpg|Nissan 300 ZX Image:Image Not Available.jpg|Mercedes 500SL Convertible - Silver 1993 File:1987 Corvette WCwht.JPG|1987 Corvette File:Cadillac Allante WCred.JPG|Cadillac Allante File:BMW 850i WCgryL.JPG|BMW 850i File:Jaguar XJ 220 WCprp.JPG|Jaguar XJ220 Image:Image Not Available.jpg|Lamborghini Countach - Black 1994 - 1995 File:Jaguar XJ6 WCblu.JPG|Jaguar XJ6 File:Camaro Z-28 WCwhtL.JPG|Camaro Z-28 File:Mazda RX-7 WCblk.JPG|Mazda RX-7 File:Aston Martin DB7 WCgryL.JPG|Aston Martin DB7 File:Corvette Stingray III WCprpL1.JPG|Corvette Stingray III File:Dodge Viper RT10 WCred.JPG|Dodge Viper RT 10 File:Mustang Mach III WCred.JPG|Mustang Mach III Premier Premier Collection World Class Series 1 File:Mazda RX-7 WCred.JPG|Mazda RX-7 File:Mitsubishi Spyder WCred.JPG|Mitsubishi 3000GT Spyder File:Toyota Supra WCwht.JPG|Toyota Supra Turbo File:Audi Avus Quattro WCchm.JPG|Audi Avus Quattro File:Plymouth Prowler WCprp.JPG|Plymouth Prowler Image:Image Not Available.jpg|Dodge Viper RT 10 - Yellow Premier Collection World Class Series 2 File:T-Bird Turbo Coupe WCgld.JPG|T-Bird Turbo Coupe File:Lamborghini Diablo WCprp.JPG|Lamborghini Diablo File:Mercedes-Benz 600SEL.JPG|Mercedes-Benz 600SEL File:Camaro Z-28 grnL.JPG|Camaro Z-28 File:Corvette Stingray III WCbluL.JPG|Corvette Stingray III File:Mustang Cobra WCred.JPG|Mustang Cobra Premier Collection World Class Series 3 : 1957 Chevy - Metal-flake Black :1957 T-Bird - Black :1962 Corvette - Dark Red or Yellow :Jaguar XK 120 - Dark Green :Corvette Grand Sport - Metal-flake Blue :1970 Pontiac GTO - Silver Premier Collection World Class Series 4 :Mazda RX-7 - Yellow :Dodge Viper RT 10 - Red (chrome wheels) :Mitsubishi 3000GT Spyder :Toyota Supra Turbo - Dark Green :Audi Avus Quattro - White :Plymouth Prowler - Silver Premier Collection World Class Series 5 File:T-Bird Turbo Coupe WCgrn.JPG|T-Bird Turbo Coupe :Lamborghini Diablo - Grey :Mercedes-Benz 600SEL - Blue :Camaro Z-28 - Red :Corvette Stingray III - Yellow :Mustang Cobra - White Premier Collection World Class Series 6 File:57 Chevy WCblkL.JPG|'57 Chevy File:1957 Ford Thunderbird WCmtrd.JPG|1957 Ford Thunderbird File:1962 Corvette WCgld.JPG|1962 Corvette File:Jaguar XK 120 WCRed.JPG|Jaguar XK 120 File:Corvette Grand Sport WCgry.JPG|Corvette Grand Sport File:70 Pontiac GTO WCwht.JPG|'70 Pontiac GTO Premier Collection World Class Series 7 :Ambulance :Snorkel Fire Engine :Fire Engine :Jeep Cherokee :Auxiliary Power Truck :Airport Fire Truck Premier Collection World Class Series 8 :Ford LTD - Virginia State Police :Ford LTD - Florida Highway Patrol :Ford LTD - New Jersey State Police :Camaro Z-28 - New York State Police :Camaro Z-28 - California Highway Patrol :Camaro Z-28 - Texas Highway Patrol Premier Collection World Class Series 9 File:9401 Dodge Challenger L.JPG|Dodge Challenger File:57 Chevy WCred.JPG|'57 Chevy File:1962 Corvette WCblk.JPG|1962 Corvette File:Pontiac Firebird Racer WCslv.JPG|Pontiac Firebird Racer File:Ford Probe WC.JPG|Ford Probe 20161229_024142_resized.jpg 20161229_024122_resized.jpg Premier Collection World Class Series 10 :Lamborghini Countach - Purple :Ferrari Testarossa - Black :Ferrari F40 - Yellow :Mercedes 500SL Convertible - Red :Jaguar XJ220 - Dark Red :Aston Martin DB7 - White Premier Collection World Class Series 11 :Dodge Challenger - Red w/Flames :'57 Chevy - Black w/Flames :1957 Ford Thunderbird - Blue w/Flames :1962 Corvette - Dark Blue w/Flames :Corvette Grand Sport - White w/Flames :'70 Pontiac GTO - Yellow w/Flames Premier Collection World Class Series 12 File:BMW Z3.JPG|BMW Z3 :Mercedes 500SL Convertible - Black :Corvette Stingray III Red :Dodge Viper RT 10 - Dark Green :Mitsubishi 3000GT Spyder - Yellow :Mustang Mach III - Metallic Blue :BMW Z-3 Roadster - Silver Premier Collection World Class Series 13 (RETRO 70's) :Dodge Dragster :Big Banger :Dragon Wheels :Pi-eyed Piper :Tanzara :Chevy Van Premier Collection World Class Series 14 :Camaro Z-28 - Orange :Dodge Viper RT 10 - Blue :Mustang Cobra - Gold :Plymouth Prowler - Purple :'97 Firebird Ram Air - Silver :Dodge Viper GTS - Red Premier Collection World Class Series 15 :1987 Corvette - Blue :Nissan 300ZX - Yellow :BMW 850i - Red :Ferrari 456 GT - Black :Ferrari F50 - Silver :Mercedes GTC - Silver Premier Collection World Class Series 16 :Mercedes 500SL Convertible - Dark Blue :Corvette Stingray III Dark Red :Mitsubishi 3000GT Spyder - White :Mustang Cobra - Blue :Plymouth Prowler - Orange :BMW Z-3 Roadster - Red Premier Collection World Class Series 17 File:1968 Ford Mustang Cobra Jet WCwht.JPG|1968 Ford Mustang Cobra Jet File:100 8639.jpg|'56 Ford Pick-Up 20170108_062401_resized.jpg 20170108_062414_resized.jpg 20170108_062434_resized.jpg 20170108_062443_resized.jpg 20170108_062505_resized.jpg :Dodge Challenger - Orange :1957 Ford Thunderbird - Yellow :'70 Pontiac GTO - Black :1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS 396 Convertible - Met. Dark Green Premier Collection World Class Series 18 :Camaro Z-28 - Utah Highway Patrol :Camaro Z-28 - Nevada Highway Patrol :Camaro Z-28 - Kansas Highway Patrol :Ford Crown Victoria Police (1997) - Minnesota State Patrol :Ford Crown Victoria Police (1997) - Montana Highway Patrol :Ford Crown Victoria Police (1997) - South Dakota Highway Patrol Premier Collection World Class Series 19 :Ferrari Testarossa - Red :Ferrari F40 - Silver :Porsche 944 - White :Jaguar XJ220 - Dark Red :BMW 5 Series - White :Lamborghini Diablo - Gold Premier Collection World Class Series 20 : 1957 Ford Thunderbird - Silver :Corvette Grand Sport - Yellow :'70 Pontiac GTO - Dark Blue :'56 Ford Pick-Up - Turquoise :1968 Ford Mustang Cobra Jet - Red :1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS 396 Convertible - Orange Premier Collection World Class Series 20 :Ambulance :Snorkel Fire Engine :Fire Engine :Auxiliary Power Truck :Airport Fire Truck